Explosions In 221B
by nowlifeissweetlikecinnamon
Summary: Sherlock convinces John that a few experiments have gone awry, resulting in an exploded bed, Johns' bed. John soon finds out that there really weren't any explosions to begin with, and it was all an elaborate scheme to lure John into having to sleep in the same bed as the mischievous consulting detective.


John, I bought milk. –SH

You did? Oh, thank you. JW

I also bought that tea you like, more jam, and removed the foot from the vegetable crisper. –SH

…Okay. Thank you! Why are you doing all this? JW

…I may have blown up your bed. –SH

WHAT?! JW

Everything else in your room is fine though! –SH

So you're buying me jam and removing a dead foot from the fridge as compensation! JW

…Yes. –SH

Sherlock, what the hell. JW

How did you even manage to blow up my bed! JW

There is no other causalities but the bed, but I wouldn't go in there, the explosion may have been chemical based. –SH

Well…-SH

So where am I supposed to sleep now…the bloody couch! JW

No, no. If you slept on the couch your shoulder with cramp. You can take my room, I'm never in there, so it's actually the cleanest room in the flat. I'll take the couch, not like I'll be sleeping anyways. –SH

Why were you even in my bedroom! WHAT THE HELL! JW

Ugh, Sherlock. JW

Your room has the best ventilation. –SH

Don't do any more experiments in my room, yes? JW

Okay. –SH

…I also moved my dog hair collection from the bathroom. –SH

…Where did you put it. JW

In the hallway closet we never use. –SH

Okay, I'm just glad you didn't say my closet or something! JW

Of course, John. –SH

When is your shift over? –SH

In about half an hour, but I'm debating on not coming back to the flat for a little while, I'm trying to avoid the bed situation for as long as possible. JW

It's fine; as long as the door is kept closed it will air out in a few days. –SH

A FEW DAYS! I need to change my clothes, Sherlock, Which, as you probably deduced, are in my room! JW

I guess I'll be in the flat for a few days. JW

No need to worry, I grabbed out enough clothes to last you the few days. –SH

Okay. Bloody hell, Sherlock! I want my room! JW

I'm sorry, John. –SH

And I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. Even though what you did was BEYOND stupid, I can't take your room. JW

I'll take the couch. JW

No, I won't let you take the couch either. –SH

Your shoulder will act up. –SH

So where am I supposed to sleep! The kitchen table! JW

No, take the bed. I'm fine on the couch. I don't sleep anyway. –SH

No, I can't do that. Like I said, you're an idiot, but I want you to have your room. JW

John, don't be difficult. I don't even use it. –SH

I'd rather have the couch, Sherlock! Plus, I'd rather not sleep in your bed. It's…weird. JW

Less, weird and more awkward. JW

Jesus Christ, let's both just take the bed then. –SH

We can make a pillow barricade. –SH

I'll take the couch. JW

No. –SH

Sherlock, don't be stubborn; I'm taking the couch! JW

No, John. –SH

Sherlock, Please! Just, calm down, it's just sleeping arrangements. JW

I'm not the one freaking out, John. My reason is logical. –SH

I'm not sharing a bed with my flat mate that has a pillow barricade, all right? JW

The couch seems more desirable. JW

Then I'll take it and you the bed. –SH

Those are your options. –SH

Sherlock! Keep your bloody room! And I'll sleep on the couch! Seriously, I'd rather sleep on the couch! JW

No. –SH

I can do this all day, John. –SH

And my answers will remain the same, so it's pointless. JW

Just take the bed, John. –SH

No. JW

Yes. –SH

Stop it, Sherlock. You aren't going to make me change my mind. JW

Considering you were the one to blow up my bed, I think my word is stronger than yours. JW

Please, John, just take the bed. –SH

No Sherlock! Now leave it! Why does this matter so much to you! JW

Because, your shoulder, and I really don't mind the couch. –SH

My shoulder will be fine. JW

We both know that isn't true, you're always grumpy when your shoulder acts up. –SH

Well I guess I'll be grumpy for a few days. JW

Stop arguing Sherlock, all right? JW

Sherlock, I'm taking the couch and you'll have to live with that! JW

…John, we need to go to IKEA. I blew up the couch, too. –SH

Guess you have no choice, huh? –SH

YOU DID WHAT?! JW

I'm furious with you right now. JW

I know. –SH

You take the bed, I'll be fine. –SH

Where the hell are you going to sleep! JW

And don't say you won't sleep. JW

I don't sleep, John, you know this. –SH

Oh. –SH

Well, I'll sleep in one of the armchairs. –SH

Okay, well that's not fair, Ugh…fine, we can do the pillow barricade. JW

Is your bed even big enough for the both of us AND a pillow barricade? JW

Yes, it should be. –SH

I ordered Thai food. –SH

Stop compensating! JW

Sherlock, why the hell did you blow up the couch, was that really necessary? What's this all about, because it doesn't seem to really have much to do with my shoulder any more? JW

I don't like losing. –SH

Clearly. JW

You should learn to. JW

Clearly.—SH

You want to watch some movies tonight? I'll let you pick.—SH

Fine, and yes, I'm picking the movie, I think I deserve to at this point, don't you? JW

Jesus, Sherlock! Next are you going to blow up my bloody chair! JW

No, but don't give me any ideas. –SH

Oh god…I sparked something in your mind haven't I? Ugh, forget I said anything. JW

No, no, John. I won't blow up any more things. When is your shift over? –SH

In about 15 minutes. But I still want to get some air before coming back to the flat, which probably looks worse than any battlefield I've been in. JW

Not actually, I cleaned it up a bit. –SH

Cleaned up…an explosion…Ugh, Sherlock. JW

Yes. –SH

Okay, fine, I'll come back to the flat, but please for the sake of my sanity, have the lounge somewhat cleaned. JW

"Of course, John. –SH" Sherlock rolled his eyes from his spot on his armchair. The couch was gone; Mycroft could really pull through when Sherlock needed him. The room was clean, all the experiments tidied and put away and out of sight and papers organized. The kitchen was cleaned, too, for good measure. Their food sat on the coffee table in front of a make-shirt sort of pillow bed.

"Good, I'll be there in 2 minutes. JW" John was apprehensive about the situation at the flat, considering his flat mate had told him he blew up not one, but two pieces of furniture. John was approaching the entrance to 221B, he took in a big sharp breath before walking through the door and up the stairs to the flat, to what John believed to look worse than any of the battles he saw in Afghanistan. He was preparing himself for the worst.

I'm outside the lounge door, should I come in or is it still a bloody mess? JW

"You can come in. –SH" Sherlock typed as he finished spraying the room with an aerosol air freshener, the room didn't need it but at least it put up the facade of having to cover up a chemical smell.

John slowly turned the door handle to the lounge, letting the hinges creak like they do in horror movies, and the things that were going through John's mind, might as well be classified as a horror film. "Sherlock, I'm seriously going t…." John was cut off mid sentence by the shock of the flat being cleaner then it was when he had left it.

'But…the explosion…how did you clean this all up so fast!" John said looking at Sherlock, baffled by his skilful cleaning.

Sherlock looked up from his spot in his chair and shrugged. "Surprised? Just because I don't clean, doesn't mean I can't."

Johns mouth was practically gaping at this point. "But, that's impossible, I couldn't even…I mean…Sherlock… what's going on." John knew something was off. Sherlock never cleaned, especially after an experiment goes awry. He usually left it for John to clean up.

Sherlock shrugged again, standing up and sitting back down on the pillow bed, he gestured to the set up movie player and DVDs. "Pick a movie, John."

John stood where he was, desperate to know what exactly was going on in that bizarre head of Sherlock's. "I will, if you tell me what's going on. No one, not even you could clean something up that quickly. It makes no sense, Sherlock!"

Sherlock just sighed, "Are you really going to look a gift-horse in the mouth, John?"

John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, tell me, I won't be mad, and I won't yell, but tell me what's going on alright?" John tried his best to remain calm. Sherlock had already done enough to set him on edge today, and all he wants is the truth.

Sherlock turned away and shrugged. "I just wanted to do something for you, you know, after blowing up your bed."

"Speaking of my bed, what did you do with that? I mean, where did the bed go, I'm assuming you got rid of it so my room could air out. And you had time to clean that up too, I see." John sounded skeptical still about Sherlock's cleaning. John knew Sherlock was hiding something, but what? "Sherlock, what are you not telling me?"

"Your bed and room has been taken care of, you just need to stay out for a few days." Sherlock sighed again; this wasn't working like he'd planned "Just drop it, please John. Let's just pick a movie."

John huffed. "Fine, but I expect a better explanation to what's going on later, alright?" John reluctantly began to search through a stack of DVD's before pulling one out that he found suitable. "This one?" John asked Sherlock, even though he would make Sherlock watch it no matter what his response was.

Sherlock nodded, getting comfortable in the pillow pile and pulling his plate of food onto his lap.

John put the DVD into the machine and sat down next to Sherlock. He looked over at his flat mate, surprised that he was eating without someone having to practically force-feed him. John shuffled on the pillow pile, he wanted to enjoy the movie and not think about the strange events that happened under an hour ago, involving exploding beds and sofas, and god knows what.

Sherlock may have looked like he had fixed his attention on the movie, but really he wasn't paying attention to it at all. He kept glancing at John from the corner of his eye nervously; this wasn't going as he'd planned. He'd just wanted to go on a date with John and share a bed for a few nights; he knew John didn't feel that way, so he'd been sneaky about it.

John had his eyes glued to the TV screen, but he felt Sherlock's glare burning into the side of his head. "Sherlock, you alright?" John asked, half wanting to listen to Sherlock, but also wanting to tune out everything else and enjoy the film.

Sherlock looked back to the movie and blinked, he would have blushed in embarrassment at being caught but he was Sherlock. "I'm fine," he answered smoothly.

"You're fine? Okay, what ever you say" John said, unconvinced by Sherlock's response. John could read Sherlock like a book, he knew something was off with the detective, but clearly it was something he was hesitant to say.

Sherlock continue watching the movie, mind still running a mile a minute. He didn't even know why he loved John; he knew John didn't feel that way for him.

John glanced over to Sherlock, his hands looked like they were shaking; clearly something was on Sherlock's mind. "I can't take it anymore, Sherlock! Clearly you need to say something, out with it now!" John was done with being kept in the dark; he had to know why Sherlock was acting strange for the past few hours.

Sherlock flinched, he looked down and away. He knew he should hide that anything was wrong, but he hoped John would just take pity on him and leave it be. "It's nothing, John."

"Sherlock, you've been a complete tit all day, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." John was telling the truth, he wanted Sherlock to have complete trust in him. No matter how annoying he had been all day, He was still Sherlock, and John truly does care about him.

Sherlock stood suddenly, stance and expression cold as to discourage conversation. "I didn't blow up your bed." He stated, matter-of-factly, as he picked up his feet and stepped out of the pillow pile, walking towards his room.

"I lied."

John was shocked. He was almost completely speechless. "Sherlock…why? I don't understand…why did you lie about that?" John knew he should have a clue what Sherlock was on about, but he had absolutely no idea, why Sherlock would lie about a blown up piece of furniture. He remained calm; clearly there was something on the detective's mind that would take time to say.

Sherlock spun around and glared, "Why do you THINK!?" he yelled, raising his voice. He gestured to his room and sighed. He turned back around went to his room. "I'm going to bed!" He slammed the door behind him.

John felt his heart drop to his stomach. Sherlock was upset, but why? Then it hit him like a freight train at full speed. "Oh…OH! Sherlock, um…can we…erm, talk about this? I had no idea! Please!" John stood up and walked to Sherlock's bedroom door and rested his forehead against the wooden frame, hoping Sherlock would open up.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm sorry, I could leave if you want me, too."

"Sherlock, open the door. Of course I don't want you to leave. Please, open up." John's voice weakened. He could hear the heartbreak in Sherlock's voice, and that made him want to cry.

Sherlock sighed, opening the door but quickly moving back. "What?"

"Can we talk about this, please." John took a small step through the door, making sure to leave enough space for Sherlock to be comfortable.

"I said, there isn't anything to talk about. I know you don't feel the same, it's alright."

"But you don't know that, Sherlock." John looked up at Sherlock, but the detective's eyes were glued to the floor.

"Please, John, you don't have to humour me. You always deny being gay and date women, I know you don't feel the same way."

"I'm not humouring you, Sherlock. Why do you think all of my dates end up failing? And I deny it because, I was nervous, okay?"

Sherlock looked up and tilted his head to the side. "Nervous…?"

John took in a small breath before replying. "Yes, I was nervous. I didn't know what others would think. But now I see that it doesn't matter what other people say. And i was scared of rejection, so I pretended to be someone I wasn't. "

Sherlock sucked in a little breath, face tinting red. "Oh…"

"I know, I should have said something, I'm sorry" John sighed, and fell silent, waiting for Sherlock's response.

"I should have said something, too, instead of pretending to blow up your bed, and the couch."

"I understand, Sherlock. This is…new for you, I wouldn't expect anything less of you." John gave Sherlock a reassuring grin, followed by a small chuckle.

Sherlock nodded, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry, this really just…isn't my area."

"I know. Believe me, I know." John looked down and took Sherlock's hands in his. He wanted him to feel safe, being that Sherlock has never opened up to anyone in such a manner.

Sherlock smiled softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of John's hand. "Sorry for being a 'tit'."

John shivered at the gentle gesture. "It's quite alright." He leaned his forehead against Sherlock's, feeling the detectives' curls press between them. He wanted to kiss Sherlock, but John didn't know if he was comfortable with that just yet.

Sherlock smiled against and linked their hands, lacing his fingers through John's. He looked up and met John's eyes.

John was lost in Sherlock's eyes. They were luminous and beautiful. he glanced down at Sherlock's lips, then back to his eyes. He tilted his head forward just enough to brush his lips against Sherlock's. John gently pressed into the kiss.

Sherlock let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and closed his eyes, gently kissing back. He let go of John's hand to wrap his arms around John's shoulders.

John felt like he was floating. He deepened the kiss slightly, and lifted his hands to Sherlock's hair, making slow circles with his fingers in the detectives' curls. He pulled Sherlock closer to him, minimizing any space that remained between them.

Sherlock responded by opening his mouth slightly, and moving so that John's chest was flushed against his own. He slouched down slightly to make kissing with the height different easier.

John moved one of his hands to the slope of Sherlock's back, pulling him tighter against his body. He tugged slightly on his hair with the hand remaining on Sherlock's curls. John moved his kiss to Sherlock's neck, letting out a heavy breath of air when he reached his collarbone.

Sherlock let a little breathy moan slip, tilting his head back slightly. One of his one hands moved to scrape lightly at the nape of John's neck with his fingernails.

John gasped at the sensation of Sherlock's nails dragging against his skin. He returned the sensation by giving him a playful bite as he kissed his way up Sherlock's neck and back towards his mouth.

Sherlock moaned again at the bites, kissing John a bit more insistently.

John knew he wanted Sherlock, and vice versa, He moved the hands from the detective's hair and back, to the buttons on his blouse and began to slowly, yet eagerly undo them.

Sherlock pulled back a bit, "Fair warning, um, I've never done anything like this before."

John let out a sigh. "I know, and we don't have to do anything now. I can wait for you, Sherlock. Whenever you're ready. " John said reassuringly.

Sherlock nodded, "I am ready."

"Are you sure?" John said, willing to stop now if Sherlock insisted.

Sherlock nodded again, "I don't know what to do though."

John looked into Sherlock's eyes. "I've never been with another man, but I will help, okay?"

Sherlock nodded again.

"Sherlock, please, I don't want to rush things if you're not ready" John wanted their first time to be perfect, and for Sherlock to be completely certain about having sex with John.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and stroked down John's back, laying his head on the other man's shoulder. "I've been in love with you for months now, trust me. I'm sure, I'm ready."

"Okay." John once again moved his hands through his hair. "Sherlock, I love you, and I have been in love with you since we first met. I wish I told you sooner. I really do". John rested his head on top of the detectives.

Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John's throat. "I love you, too. At least we've told each other now."

"Yes. You're. Right. Completely. Right." John said with a kiss to Sherlock's forehead between each word.

Sherlock laughed softly and pulled back, capturing John's lips once more.

"Bed?" John asked, parting his lips from Sherlock's, but placing them back before he could respond.

Sherlock nodded, reaching over John to shut the door before returning to the kiss. He steadily walked backwards toward his bed.

John, able to see the bed, led Sherlock, and continued to kiss him as they made their way towards the mattress.

Soon Sherlock felt the back of his knees hit the bed and he lay back on it, taking John down with him.

John fell on top of Sherlock, letting out a giggle. "I'm really happy were doing this, Sherlock. I really am…I didn't hurt you did I?" John asked, worried that the force of him falling on top of the taller man would have been painful.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I'm happy, too, and you worry too much. I'm not a doll, you won't break me." Sherlock placed another kiss under John's ear.

"We'll see about that" John said playfully, but soon worried that he'd scare away the detective with his hasty words.

Sherlock chuckled lowly, kissing down John's throat with opened-mouthed kisses.

John let out a breathy moan, and took Sherlock's reaction as a sign of approval of his statement. "Oh god, I love you" John said into Sherlock's curls as he continued to kiss his neck.

Sherlock bit down gently were neck met shoulder and gripped the back of John's shirt, tugging slightly. "I love you, too," he murmured, licking where he bit.

John quivered at the contact of Sherlock's tongue to his skin. "Please, let me have you." John practically was at Sherlock's mercy. He loved him, and he needed him more than ever.

Sherlock nodded and pulled back, pulling his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders.

John followed by working his striped long sleeve shirt over his head, and proceeded to throw it to the floor beside the bed. John kissed Sherlock without hesitation "You are so, so beautiful" John said, staring at the shirtless detective.

Sherlock blushed but hid it by ducking his head down to bit at John's collarbone, "You too…"

John tilted Sherlock's face towards him by lifting his chin, and kissed him with clear evidence of desire, and want.

Sherlock kissed back as he slid his hands down John's sides, down to his belt where he started undoing the buckle.

John thrusted upwards slightly, assisting Sherlock with the buckle. While Sherlock's hands were working at his trousers, he pulled Sherlock's face towards his, planting another, need-filled kiss against his lips

Sherlock moaned in the kiss, finally finishing John's trousers and pushing them down his hips. His hands turned to his own belt, undoing that.

John assisted with Sherlock's belt, but continued to kiss him as he did so. John let out a heavy, hot breath against Sherlock's mouth.

"Have I told you that I love you?" John said, smirking against Sherlock's lips.

"Mmm, yes, and I love you, too, but it never hurts to be reminded" Sherlock chuckled.


End file.
